


Grounding the Witcher

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Geraskier, Grounding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, light dissociation, semi non-verbal geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier uses his lute to try and focus Geralt's mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	Grounding the Witcher

Jaskier could see that Geralt was jittery. His mind was elsewhere, his body tense and he’d been silent for almost three hours. They sat together in front of the fire that Geralt had made, Jaskier on one side, Geralt on the other, he knew Geralt needed the space. 

It was bubbling up. Geralt had peeled a twig basically into grass and made a pile of the shavings at his feet. He had begun to jut his jaw out and his breathing was getting heavier. Jaskier wanted to know what he was thinking, but he knew it was more important to let him sit in silence for now. 

A sharp, piercing noise echoed out over the sky. Jaskier got a small fright, but once he had looked up and saw that it was just a bird, he instantly relaxed. Geralt, however, physically jumped and Jaskier could see that he was struggling to keep focused. Geralt had been on a particularly bad job the day before, and he hadn’t properly calmed down yet. He hadn’t fully come back in his head. Jaskier needed to do something. But he had to be careful not to make things worse.

He stood up, slowly, then picked up his lute. He didn’t ask Geralt how he was, he just pretended everything was normal. He sat down next to Geralt, without touching him, and handed him the lute. Geralt was hesitant at first, but then took it. Jaskier kept his breathing slow, hoping that Geralt would hear it and fall into the same rhythm.  
He began to ask Geralt questions, matter of factly, running through a list that Geralt had heard before. Once he’d heard the first question, he closed his eyes and understood what was going on.

“What temperature is it?”  
“Hmm. It’s pretty cold up the top, but the bottom is sort of warm that was nearer the fire.”

Jaskier let him keep touching the instrument, he waited about a minute before asking the next question.

“Do you have a favorite string?”  
Geralt began to pluck the strings. His face began to soften as he concentrated.

“I like the deep ones. I like it when they vibrate through the wood.”  
“Good! That’s nice. Can I feel it?”

Geralt looked at him before nodding. Jaskier took the opportunity to sit facing Geralt, then placed his hand on the bottom of the lute. Geralt kept plucking random notes in no particular order, with Jaskier’s hand a few inches away. After about 10 minutes of focused playing, Geralt stopped. Jaskier looked up at him, worried he was panicking. Geralt moved the lute to the side.

“Thank you.”  
“That’s okay, love. You don’t have to thank me.”  
“I-”  
Geralt looked up, looking into Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier knew what he wanted to say, and he knew he was struggling. Before he worked himself up again, Jaskier put a hand on his cheek. Keeping his hand in Geralt’s eyeline so that he could see it coming. To his surprise, Geralt leaned into it, closing his eyes.

“I know, darling. Why don’t you lie down and I’ll keep playing low notes, and you can just let your mind wander. You can just stay quiet for the night. How does that sound?”

Geralt nodded, pulling a bag over to rest his head on. Jaskier picked up the lute and began to play slowly, and gently. As he was playing, Geralt lifted his hand up and placed it at the bottom of the lute, feeling the vibrations through the wood, content. Jaskier smiled and wondered where Geralt had gone in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 xxx  
> https://hailhailsatan.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
